Flashbacks
by pencildragon98
Summary: A side-story to Percydragon...How did Saint Dane come to be? Was the war for Halla meant to be and who started it? Were the travelers always around? This may answer some of your annoying questions...and leave you with many more.
1. The Breakup

Sup! Just to let you know, this is a side-story to Percydragon. This is how everything began. I do not own Pendragon. Thank you...

My name is Daniel. Or...at least it used to be. This is a story about the traveler who changed my life, in good ways and bad. It all started on the first day of senior year...

You know, high school really sucks when people mistake you for a girl for having long, raven-colored hair and piercing, icy blue eyes that make you look like Medusa. Then it gets even worse when they run away because of my shocking almost 8 feet tall height and ghostly pale skin. There are only two people who won't run away from me. My best friend, Whitney Thomas, and the 'most popular' jock, Jack White. People were afraid of my appearance, but I was really a big softie. Jack actually found that out, so he bullied me every chance he got.

Luckily, I had Whitney to untie me from the flagpole when Jack got bored. He always stuck up for me. He was a rare type of person to find in this school. He was actually...kind. I also had my big brother, but he was in college. He graduated last year. But he was my hero. My role model. I had always wanted to be just like him. Intelligent, courageous, thoughtful...he was all I had. We were orphaned at a very young age.

I walked down the crowded halls of Stony Brook High, looking for my first class. I kept looking left and right when suddenly something slammed into me, causing me to drop my books. I reached out for the nearest thing, trying to keep myself from falling. When everything came back into focus, I was holding onto a girl's shoulder, her face buried into my chest, books scattered around our feet. She sobbed loudly and seemed to be in distress. My first response was to comfort her, so I bent over and hugged her. There was something...different about her. She seemed pure of heart, unlike most of the others. I can't say I was a mind reader, but...I just knew things. I could tell.

"EBONY!" An angry but familiar voice yelled, the sound of footsteps running towards me. Apparently Jack was following the girl who ran into me. Once he saw her in my arms, he went berserk. He yanked 'Ebony' out of my grasp and shoved me backwards. "Go away!" she screamed, trying to get away from him. "Please, babe, it wasn't-" SMACK! Jack froze in awe after she slapped him. Hard. "I hate you! I never want to see you again! It's over." She looked back once and ran away. I remained as still as a statue. Jack came up to me, grabbed the collar of my shirt, and pulled me down to his height. "Stay away from her..." he snarled, and stormed off after her.

Before he could get too far, Ebony's best friend, Elizabeth, walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. He whipped around angrily. "What do YOU want?" he growled. She grinned from ear to ear, putting her hands behind her back. "Well, since you're on a roll..." SMACK! Like Ebony, she also slapped him. "That's for torturing my brother for THREE YEARS!" She took a few steps back and added, "And also, stay away from my best friend." She turned away and sprinted down the hallway at the speed of lightning.

I felt a smirk form on the edges of my mouth. "You better wipe that grin off your face or I'm gonna wipe it off myself." One of Jack's little minions warned me. I walked over, bent down and picked up both Ebony's and my own books. Even though I would get killed for this, I followed the path that both Ebony and Elizabeth took. I was going to return the books to their owner, and find out a little more about the situation. Curiosity was going to kill the Daniel.

R&R and I might need a few suggestions here...I know the basic storyline (I HOPE I do...) but I need help...thankies!


	2. A Big Mistake

**Hola people! Sorry I haven't been posting for a while. I haven't been inspired lately and being caught in between school and chores, I can never get anything done. Lately I've posted a new fanfiction parody, Charlie the Unicorn and the Chocolate Factory, which is a Ranger's Apprentice /Pendragon /Charlie the Unicorn crossover. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this new chappie of Flashbacks, and I'll try to update Percydragon and Pendragon Parodies soon. I do not own Pendragon, blah blah blah (I'm really thinking about hiring someone for this). Thanks!**

Looking around with caution, I slowly searched the crowded hallway for the two girls. Luckily I had tons of time to kill before first period, so I wasn't too worried about class. I was about to give up my search for them when I finally heard a faint whimpering sound. I scanned the hallway for any crying people. I closed my eyes to listen again when I was suddenly tackled from behind. "YAAAHHH!" A voice screamed in my ear.

My eyes shot open and I whipped around to see Whitney. "Whitney..." I gasped. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He grinned and chuckled. "I love scaring you, Danny. I always seem to catch you off guard. Anyways, what's up? Did you see my big sis slap Jack? It was epic!" I sighed. The blonde haired boy could talk for hours without another person responding. I put a finger to my lips, shushing the energetic junior. "Don't speak of it. I'm trying to find the girl who ran away crying. She dropped her books." I nodded my head towards the books in my arms.

"I can't get caught." I explained. "Jack hates me...he'd kill me if he knew I was searching for his ex-girlfriend." Whitney raised an eyebrow, his grin getting even wider. "So...do you like her?" "No!" I exclaimed, feeling my face turn red and nearly dropping all of the books on my feet. "I mean..." I fidgeted around, trying to find something to say. Whitney shook his head. "I know you like her. She's the most beautiful, intelligent, and kind lady in this place. Everyone loves her, except for the girls who envy her. If she wasn't my sister's best friend, I'd so ask her out." He said.

"Shh..." I whispered, as I heard the crying again. "I'll be back, stay here." I told my young friend. I walked around, listening for the sound once again. As I approached a door, the crying got louder, and I heard Elizabeth's calming voice. I looked up at the door to see that it was unfortunately the girl's bathroom. I couldn't go in, but I had to do something. I pressed my ear against the door to listen.

"Ebony, look at me." Liz said. "You're the prettiest girl in school. You shouldn't cry over a jerk like that. There's a million people out there who are perfect for you besides him." "But...but...he's the only one I really love..." Ebony sniffled. "Listen, I know how you feel, but you'll move on. Trust me, I-" Liz was cut off, and I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the bathroom floor. A boy was standing in the doorway laughing. I looked over to see Ebony giggling and Liz glaring at me.

I jumped up off the ground and picked up my books, trying to explain. "I-I...I just wanted to return these books..." I stammered. I took one last glance at the beautiful girl and ran. I sprinted down the hallway for my life, trying to avoid the mocking voices. I saw Whitney's face as I shot by. I was too afraid to slow down. I eventually reached my first hour and slammed the door behind me, leaning against the door and breathing heavily.

My teacher raised his eyebrow and gave me a funny look. "What's with the big rush, Mr.-" "It's alright, just a little frightened. I apologize." I plopped down in my seat, trying to ignore the twenty pairs of eyes that burned into my skull. I put my head on my fist and stared out the window. 'What does Ebony think of me now?' I asked myself. 'She must think I am a fool.'

* * *

I chuckled, thinking of the silly boy who got pushed into the girl's bathroom. It suddenly dawned on me that he was the boy I ran into while running from Jack. He was so shy and cute...he must have been brave to bring those books back after Jack threatened him the way he did. Lizzy wasn't very happy with his eavesdropping, but he really made my day. I wondered who he was...I thought he hung out with Lizzy's little brother, Whitney. I'd be sure to ask about him later, but for now, I had to get to class.

I wiped my tears of laughter away and picked myself off the ground. "Hey," I began. "Who was that boy?" Lizzy sighed. "Don't tell me you like him..." "No, I was just curious." I said. "He's my brother's best friend. He seems so shy and mysterious...he never talks to anyone besides Whitney and his older brother. He seems kinda suspicious to me...but that's just my opinion." She said, staring off into the distance. I nodded my head and gathered my books, thinking about what she just told me. "Well, I guess we better get to first period. Thanks for the pep talk, I feel better. Bye Lizzy." I gave my best friend a hug and went out into the hallway.

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


End file.
